HOGWARTS!
by XxRNExX
Summary: It's about a Harry Potter fan finding that Hogwarts is real. It's more interesting than it sounds. Please read and review.
1. The Letter

**This is my first proper fanfic that I did on my own. Sorry about this chapter originally being too short, I lengthened it like I said before. It was short because it was originally meant to be competition with a word limit of 500 words, but then I thought that I wouldn't get far in the competition, so I put it here so I can see what people think of it. Please note that if you've read it before I've changed bits in it. Please review. **

**Disclaimer: Only the one or two of the characters and the plot is mine, the rest is J K Rowling's. **

**

* * *

**

**The Letter **

Jenny was coming home for a normal boring afternoon. On the way, she read a Harry Potter book. Her ink black hair, which was let out, blew in the wind getting in her way, but she continued reading because she was hooked to the book. Her dark brown eyes darted from one line to another taking in the words it had seen on the many times she had read this book before. She turned the page once more with her long slender fingers. She looked at her hands she reminded herself once more to cut her long sharp helpful nails, she had to do that or she would be in trouble at school again. She always thought that had she cut them but when she went to school the next day they were as long as ever. She never minded about her nail growing too long, she liked it longer, but at school they were never pleased with them. There were too many rules about how to have your hair, how to have your nail, what colour stuff you should have etc. She hated those rules and she knew silly rules like those weren't placed in Hogwarts. She wished she could go to Hogwarts.

After a while, to her disappointment, she reached her boring and eventless home. Where nothing interesting happened unlike Hogwarts. How many times she wished she would be able to go to Hogwarts. She probably had that thought a million times in a day. Putting her highly interesting book back into her bag and taking out her house key, she opened the door. Peeking inside she expected to find no one in, as both her parents worked in the afternoon. But surprisingly they were at home waiting for her. She wondered what the matter was because both of them preferred not to stay off work. She decided to ignore them and sneak upstairs so that she could escape any trouble he was in. But, as she was creeping upstairs by tip-toeing, they noticed her and ordered her to come back down again. She followed their command reluctantly, now completely sure she was in huge trouble.

Her mum went somewhere and brought back an envelope. It was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment and it had no stamp. The address which was written in emerald-green ink was addressed exactly to her; it had her name, her room, and then all the normal stuff. She recognized this from her Harry Potter books. But this couldn't be a letter from Hogwarts, she reminded herself: Hogwarts was a fictional place and it was created mainly out of J K Rowling's imagination. She turned the envelope over; there was a purple wax seal with the Hogwarts coat of arms. She was shocked. She had dreamed about going to this fictional place ever since she started reading the books, but she had never believed that her dream would come true and even now she couldn't believe it.

Her parents looked at her. They were waiting for her to open it, so she did and found an invitation to Hogwarts. She wasn't sure what to think, should she be excited or should she be suspicious?

"This owl delivered this letter," her dad said pointing to a brown tatty untidy but strangely smart and important looking owl that she hadn't noticed before.

"This is supposed to be an invitation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she told them.

Instead of being shocked like her, her mum just said "That would explain the strange and magical happenings around you."

"So should I reply?" she asked them still unsure about the letter.

"You should, at least to see if it's real," they replied.

So she quickly got a piece of paper and a pen. And she wrote:

"Dear Professor McGonagall,

Thank you for you invitation. I don't know whether to believe the invitation is real or not. If it is real, I accept your invitation.

Yours sincerely,

Jenny Wilson"

She sent the owl with her letter.

That afternoon she stood in front of a mirror and brushed her long silky layered hair, she thought about the letter once again. Though her common sense told her that she would be disappointed, something inside her told her it was really going to happen. She imagined herself in Hogwarts and smiled, she knew that if that letter was real she'd have a lot more fun than she had ever had in her life. Maybe with a bit of luck, she'd be part of the amazing wizarding world.


	2. WOW! It's really Hogwarts!

**Thanks for the reviews. Hopefully this chapter is interesting. Please note that if you've read this chapter before, I've made a few minor changes. Sorry it took a long time to complete, I had to change the first chapter a bit. **

**Disclaimer: Only the one or two of the characters and the plot is mine the rest is J K Rowling's. **

* * *

**WOW! It's Really Hogwarts! **

Jenny and her parents went to London. She found Leaky Cauldron and entered Diagon Alley, thanks to the Harry Potter books. There they went to Gringotts Bank and changed the normal money into the wizarding world's money. Then they brought the things they needed for Hogwarts. After some time only one thing from the list was left to buy: a wand. She wondered if _Ollivanders _still existed after all Mr Ollivander had disappeared mysteriously in the 6th Book and she hadn't read the seventh yet as it hasn't been published. Even though it has been many years since the events happened in 1997 and 1998. They went to where _Ollivanders _should be if it still existed. There was a wand shop but it wasn't _Ollivanders, _it was called _World of Wands: Ollivanders renamed in 2005._ She went inside; it was almost like she imagined _Ollivanders_ to be like, and it now seemed less dusty. A young woman appeared from some inside the shop. She looked about 20 years old.

"I'm Sheila Woodworth," she said "Am I right in saying that you're here to get a wand?"

"Yes," Jenny said.

"So which is your wand arm?" Sheila asked.

"Right," Jenny said straightway.

"Hold out your arm" Sheila said, and then waved her wand so that the tape started measuring jenny while she went and took down some boxes.

"Try this one" Sheila said, it didn't work. Jenny tried another one, then another, then another... Jenny thought she probably tried over half the wands there.

"Very tricky costumer, probably the trickiest costumer I've had," Sheila said.

"I'm sorry," Jenny said.

"It's okay," Sheila said. Jenny looked up and saw Sheila taking down the highest box. Sheila came down and gave the wand to Jenny. She held it; she felt the sensation and waved it. Colourful sparks of light came out of it and Jenny felt very special.

"Congratulations; that is a very special wand indeed: holly and phoenix tear 13 inches. It's the only wand to have phoenix tear- very unique. It's supposed to have some secret power. You're very lucky" Shelia said putting the wand into the box and wrapping it.

Jenny bought an Elf Owl. It was a girl. She is supposed the smallest owl in the world. She's only 13 cm long and she has a really short tail. She has spots of puff. This owl has brown plumage and brown streaks on her breast. She has white eyebrows arched above her yellow eyes and her round head has no ear tufts. She is grayish with gray to cinnamon brown streaks and has a greenish yellow bill. What Jenny really liked about her was her high-pitched squeaky whistle she calls rapidly chee, chee, chee, chee... Jenny called her owl Peritia; "Peritia" is Latin for skill. (A.N. I know it's a bit too much information but I'm pleased with my self for doing this bit of research.)

After buying some food for the owl, Jenny went to _Weasleys's Wizard Wheezes_. She was surprised that it actually existed. Not only did the wizarding world exist so did the characters from the Harry Potter series existed as well it seemed. She nearly fainted from shock. She went inside slowly; she was thinking that was dreaming. She pinched herself. She found that she wasn't dreaming, but it can't be real. She decided to buy things anyway. She chose to buy the Skiving Snack box, Ton-Tongue Toffees, Shrink an Hour sweets, all the variety of quills and many more things. She went to the counter, there were two red-headed men talking to a man with jet black hair and a scar on his forehead. Jenny would recognize them almost anywhere.

"Hello," she said "I would like to buy all this."

One of the red-heads, who Jenny realized was Ron, turned and said "Right that's 10 Sickles." She paid that and wondered whether she should say anything, she decided to leave.

After that she went out the shop and started exploring the other shops and brought many things. And then went home again.

The summer holidays seemed to take for ever. But then 1st September came at last. Her parents took her to King's Cross Station with her stuff. She said her goodbyes and set off on the way she knew well without even coming there before. She got onto Platform Thirteen and boarded the Hogwarts express. She looked through all the compartments until she came to a compartment with only one girl in. The girl was looking out of the window. This girl's name was Calista.

"Hello," Jenny said. Calista turned her shoulder-length wavy brown hair flicked back; she looked at Jenny with questioning hazel eyes.

"Can I sit here?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, whatever." Calista said.

Jenny and Calista spent 5 minutes in awkward silence before Calista spoke,

"What's your name?" Calista asked.

"Jenny," the one with that name replied.

"Jenny what?" Calista asked trying to start a conversation.

"Jenny Wilson. What's your name?" Jenny said glad that some sort of conversation had begun.

"Calista, Calista Harris," she replied.

"So... what year are you in?" Jenny asked trying to extend the conversation.

"1st. What about you?" Calista asked.

"I'm 1st year as well," Jenny replied, happy that she at least knew one person.

"Cool," Calista said trying to come up with more topics for discussion.

"So did you know about Hogwarts before you got the letter?" Jenny asked.

"Well who hasn't now, everybody reads the Harry Potter books and finds out about Hogwarts even though they don't suspect Hogwarts is real. But I kind of knew it was real because my mum was a witch even though my dad is a muggle. Normally I would think they were pulling my leg, though I believed it at times but then I just convince myself that I only believed them because I wanted Hogwarts to be real," Calista replied.

"So you read Harry Potter too," Jenny Asked interested.

"Of course, I think they're the best book ever written," Calista replied.

"We'd better get changed," Jenny said. And so they did.

The train slowed down.

"I think we're there," Jenny said.

"Great, I always wanted to see how Hogwarts looked like in real life," Calista said getting up.

The two girls stepped out of the train; they saw Hogwarts, the same one they knew so much about without believing its existence. Now they knew that there was no denying that Hogwarts existed.


	3. Dream School:Still School

**Sorry I took so long to update, I had exams and stuff. Now this also means that I've read the 7th HP book and so can put stuff from there as well, but because of my plan for this story some things from the 7th book will have to be ignored. I have changed small parts of the second chapter. Please review if you read this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews I've got so far I really appreciate all of them.**

**Dream School: Still School**

The girls got off the train full of expectations and imagining all the things they were now able to do.

"Look there's Hagrid," Jenny pointed out to Calista who seemed to be looking for someone.

The girls quickly started going to Hagrid as he had shouted: "Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!"

As the two girls made there way towards the half giant, they bumped into a girl with very dark blue hair.

"Watch it!" she said glaring at them with her dark eyes.

"There you are," two brown haired boys interrupted before either Calista or Jenny could make any remark to the girl.

Calista and Jenny turned to face the boys.

"Where were you, Calista? You got in the train before us and we couldn't find you in any of the compartments," continued one of the boys, while the dark haired girl walked away annoyed.

"You mean any of the compartments you could be bothered to check" Calista replied.

"Anyway who this?" the other boy asked indicating Jenny.

"Hi I'm Jenny Wilson" she introduced herself.

"And this is my twin brother Kevin" Calista said first pointing to the boy who had spoken last then she introduced the other "and this is my younger brother Leo."

"Hi" the two boys replied in unison.

"We'd better get in a boat" Jenny said getting into one. The other followed her and soon they arrived at the castle.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," the new students heard a squeaky voice.

"I am Professor Flitwick as many of you may already know and I am the Deputy Headmaster of this school," continued the charms professor. "The sorting will commence soon and I think it would be sensible to make yourselves look smarter. I will return when we are ready" Then he left the students to sort themselves out.

Soon the sorting began. Calista was put in Gryffindor, Jenny in Ravenclaw, Calista's twin brother was also in Gryffindor whereas her other brother ended up in Ravenclaw. The girl who they had bumped into earlier was called Melaina Lexus and she was in Slytherin.

After they ate, Professor McGonagall began to talk.

"This year we are welcoming a new Defence Against Dark Arts teacher, as your last one retired after teaching here for five years. I welcome Mr Harry Potter who has decided to teach here after many successful of being an auror." Gasps and chatter followed this announcement.

After making sure everyone was silent, Professor McGonagall continued.

"Though how long he will remain a teacher is hard to say as he may return to being an auror. I will continue to be also Professor of Transfiguration." She then continued to say the stuff that Jenny and Calista had already known from reading the Harry Potter books.

All the first years were led to their common rooms by their prefects.

The Gryffindor prefect who took Calista to her common room was called Olivia. Calista realized that she was metamorphmagus when her hair changed from brown to auburn. At that moment she was quite tall and slim and had auburn hair which was quite short, blue eyes freckles and long perfect nails. Olivia had a bubbly personality which all the first year Gryffindors liked immediately. Jenny was led to her common room by an equally outgoing prefect called Topaz. She was average height, had blue eyes and blown layered hair which was slightly wavy.

The next day soon came and both girls began lessons at their dream school.

Jenny began the day with History of Magic with Slytherin. She had sat next to Leo, as he was the only person she knew in this class. She didn't even properly know him but he was Calista's brother. The dark blue haired girl called Melaina, who had arrived late with a few other Slytherins, had demanded that she and Leo should move so that she could sit there, but as Jenny and Leo had refused it had turned into quite a big argument. Leo had then tried hexing Melaina, as he had no practice he hadn't succeeded, but Melaina, who was obviously more skilled, managed to make huge boils erupt on Leo's face. Jenny had to then take him to the hospital wing. They returned to the lesson after Madam Pomfrey quickly healed Leo. No one got in trouble, as Professor Binns hadn't noticed anything, as he was too busy talking about something that no one was really paying attention to. The rest of the day was quite uneventful.

During her first week they had been bombarded with so much homework that by the end of it Jenny and Calista had to spend a lot of the weekend in the library. It was then that they decided that dream school was still school but that didn't mean they were going to hate it.


	4. Revelations

**This is the next chapter, sorry it took so long again. I'll try to write the next chapter much quicker. But I'm not sure I'll be able to as I've got exams coming up quite soon. Hope you enjoy this, please read and review.

* * *

**

**Revelations**

It was two weeks after Christmas, one week after the New Year had begun. The snow that had covered Hogwarts and its grounds had melted. Hogwarts looked like a different place to the one that the students left only a few weeks ago. Wind blew through the bare trees. Despite the melting of the snow, it was still cold.

Jenny looked up at the castle looming over her and her friends; she still couldn't believe this magnificent place actually existed. Despite this she was getting used to life at Hogwarts. She couldn't wait to see what might happen at Hogwarts. She had finally learnt how to cope with her homework, which meant she had a lot of time to explore the castle and have fun, like she had resolved at New Year. Looking forwards, to the adventures they might have, the four friends entered their school once again.

Only a few days had passed since their return to Hogwarts, but the four friends had already begun to explore the castle. They met outside the Gryffindor common room, as they had already planned at their "study sessions" at the library. All four of them carried hand drawn maps of the castle, which Kevin had drawn with the help of the others reading the necessary parts of the Harry Potter books. These maps weren't actually complete but they planned to fill in as much of the missing bits as they could from their own exploration of the castle. They planned to first check their map before finding any new places.

Jenny thought they had planned their explorations thoroughly, too thoroughly for her liking. When she had told this to the others, they had been astounded.

"We were surprised that you decided to come along on our explorations, let alone come up with the idea to explore the castle," Calista had told her.

"Why would you be surprised?" Jenny had asked stunned.

"Well… you always looked so innocent. You always seemed liked someone who wouldn't break rules unless there was no other choice," Leo had answered.

Jenny was still thinking back to the beginning of the new term when they had planned all this, when her thoughts were interrupted.

"Calista's right, I think we've just ended up on the wrong floor" Kevin said suddenly.

"When did Calista say this?" Jenny looked to the three siblings wondering how she hadn't heard Calista.

"Calista didn't say it, she probably thought that," Leo said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So can Kevin read people's mind or something?" Jenny asked puzzled.

"Oh you don't know, do you?" Leo asked just realizing, "Calista and Kevin have always had this special bond."

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked even more puzzled.

"We can sometimes tell what each other are thinking," Calista explained.

"And we can talk to each other through our minds however far apart we are" Kevin continued.

"Weird, isn't it?" Leo asked.

Jenny nodded, silently agreeing with him as they made their way to the right floor. As they turned into another corridor, it became obvious to Jenny that making the maps was a good idea and even with them there was a huge chance of getting lost and for finding the unknown. As she glanced back at the corridor they had just left, she thought she saw something blue. But when she looked again she saw nothing so she decided that she had just imagined it.

* * *

Melaina quickly hid behind the statue, irritated by the appearance of Jenny, Calista, Leo and Kevin. They had nearly found out about her night time trips around the castle, not even her fellow Slytherins knew about this, she was quite sure she couldn't trust anyone to not snitch to the teachers. She wondered whether any of them had seen her, it seemed like Jenny had seen her hair as she ducked behind the statue but she didn't look like she had recognized the owner of the blue hair. She guessed that this was the first time they had been out at night, as she hadn't seen them before. She had to admit that having maps like they did was a good idea, so she decided to nick one of theirs later; after all it wouldn't be too hard, they wouldn't suspect a thing. But now she had to follow them to find out what they were up to.

* * *

The four friends smiled as they neared that night's destination, the Room of Requirements. It had taken them so many hours but they all agreed that it was worth it. They couldn't wait to see the wonders of the place. Leo was about to walk in front of the entrance when they heard something which sounded very similar to a knight's armour clattering to the floor. Leo quickly walked in front of the hidden entrance. Just as Leo finished walking for the third time, a wooden door just big enough for them to walk through appeared. Leo quickly opened the door and all four of them hurried in.

* * *

Melaina cursed under her breath as the armour behind her collapsed deafeningly to the floor. Disappointed that she couldn't find out more about what Jenny, Calista, Leo and Kevin were up to, she silently made her way back to her dormitory.

* * *

The four friends waited in the Room of Requirements for at least an hour. Inside the room, as Leo wanted, were the things they enjoyed doing. There were miniature games of Quidditch, which were quite similar to video games, for Leo and Jenny. There were her favourite reading books for Calista. There paper and drawing stuff for Kevin. There was also a vast selection of wizarding board games for all of them to play. So because of this range of activities, the wait wasn't as nerve-racking as it could have been.

They waited there until they were certain that anyone who had been near the Room of Requirements had left. They didn't know how long they spent in the Room of Requirement as Leo had forgotten to think about having a clock, during the earlier time of panic. Once they left they room they rightly decided that they didn't have time to linger. Jenny and Leo left in one direction to the Ravenclaw dormitories as Calista and Kevin left in another to the Gryffindor dormitories. The trip back to their dormitories took much less time than the trip to the Room of Requirements.

When they got to their own beds they fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow as the exhaustion of incidents from the day finally set in. None of them had any time to think about the things they had discovered that day.

* * *

Melaina, however, lay on her bed and thought about the things she had discovered. She wondered about what Jenny, Calista, Leo and Kevin were planning. She resolved that she had to be more careful during her night time trips from now on as they may return and also because their plans, whatever they maybe, may involve her. After all she couldn't trust anyone especially not people who she had been so unquestionably against since the beginning. 


	5. End of the Year

**I'm trying to update more often but I have exams right now so its kinda difficult. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Read and Review.**

**The End of the Year**

Their first year at Hogwarts had come to an end for the many first year students. To them it seemed like only a few weeks ago that they had entered the castle with wonder, but a year had gone by and when they return to the castle they would no longer be the youngest of the school. They all knew that they would miss the school: some would miss the adventures, some would miss the friends they had made, some would miss the secrets of both the school and the pupils and some would miss the freedom they had found there; but they knew that they would miss the magic of the place. The four friends and Melaina were certain that they'd miss more of the school than most the other students. All five of them had had more adventures than the rest. The four friends' friendship had developed much more than anyone else because of the adventures. Melaina, though she had not allowed herself to get a close friend who might bring her down, had managed to get someone who could possibly be more than a friend. While the four friends would miss uncovering the secrets of the school, Melaina would miss being able to keep her secrets to herself. All five of them would miss the freedom they felt during the night time wandering.

Though the four friends and Melaina liked and missed the same things about the school, neither the four friends' dislike for Melaina nor her dislike for them lessened, in fact it only got worse. By now it was a well-known fact that they hated each other and the clashes between them became a more and more common sight.

Kevin put his newest map of Hogwarts into his trunk carefully. He was finding it difficult to understand how he had lost so many of the maps he had drawn. He had had to redraw a map for himself from Calista's map countless times. He had never lost so many things before. He hoped that none of the maps he had lost would be found by any of the Professors, as that could lead to not only him but also his friends getting in trouble for exploring the school during the night and visiting some forbidden places. Although he had begun to take precautions against losing his maps, he hadn't begun to suspect that someone was stealing them.

Melaina couldn't believe how reliant she had become on the maps that she stole from Kevin. She knew that if she too reliant on it, it could become a weakness and that would be a disaster. One of the other things she missed about the school was the power that she felt while doing spells or telling people what to do, she loved feeling powerful. By now she had become the uncrowned princess of Slytherin first years; even quite a few of the Slytherins in older years respected her and came to her when they wanted to know something. She enjoyed being the centre of attention and the fear some people from other houses felt as she walked past them. She loved the way that though many students came to her for advice and other things, she remained untouchable. She knew that if nothing went wrong soon her status as a Slytherin would be the highest of all and everyone would hesitate to go against her.

A highly annoyed Leo incinerated the clothes he had just changed out of; he couldn't believe that Melaina could make slime spurt from her wand with just one wave of it. One minute he was in an argument with her and the next she had covered him in slime, with no warning. Leo calmed himself down by reminding himself that he was about to go home today, after his first year at Hogwarts. He didn't want to be angry when he met his friends or his parents. He thought back to the months he had been at Hogwarts; he had had so much fun and excitement. At Hogwarts he hadn't felt as left out as he had been at home when Calista and Kevin were always really close. Now that they had made friends with Jenny, he could talk to some even when Calista and Kevin were having their wordless conversations. Jenny and his friendship had become stronger during the year because of all the plans they had made together.

Jenny thought about the extraordinary year she had had. If someone had told her a year ago that she would enter the very world she had dreamed about, she would have definitely thought that they were making fun of her. But now she had spent about a year in the world and felt that could no longer deny the existence of it even if she wanted to. Jenny had enjoyed the thrill of breaking rules and discovering new things, she couldn't wait to return to Hogwarts next year for more fun. She and the three siblings had also made plans together for the holidays. She was going to stay with them for the first week of the holidays after having a day out in London with both families. After that they were going to keep in contact by sending letters with her owl and also Calista's owl.

Calista put her tawny owl into its cage, thinking back to the unbelievable year she had had at Hogwarts. After many years of advice from her brothers, she was finally beginning to get over her distrust of strangers. At Hogwarts her bond with Kevin had grown stronger but at the same time she felt much less reliant on him and his ability to make friends. She felt delighted that she could make friends and enjoy herself with them instead of being hostile to everyone other than Kevin. She was happy with the people she was with now and loved using her newly discovered skills of persuasion to help her friends. There had been quite a few occasions throughout the year when she had had to use her power of speech to escape trouble.

Adventures and trouble had been a major part of the first year for Melaina and the four friends. And though they did not know it yet adventures and trouble was what awaited them in the years to come at Hogwarts.


	6. Quidditch Fever

**Thanks everyone who's reviewed this story so far and everyone who has waited so long for this chapter and to everyone who is reading this write now. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns many of the characters who you recognize. Out of the characters you don't I own about 10 of them and my very helpful friends own the rest.**

**Thank you everyone who helped me by creating characters for this story. Especially Cassie93 who not only helped by providing the character of Accacia but also made my project bible and proofread most the chapters. If you want to see the banners for HOGWARTS and Accacia see Cassie93's website.**

**Quidditch Fever**

A few weeks had passed since everyone had returned to Hogwarts. The start of the second year seemed so similar to the beginning of the fist year yet so different. Many of the teachers stayed the same: even Harry Potter had returned to teach for yet another year. All the classes were the same, except for Flying Lessons which had stopped. Even the night time wandering continued. However these things had also changed. The teachers more assertively introduced harder topic. Resulting in more complex lessons and increased homework lengths. And while the night time wandering was now more confidently approached, it got rarer due to the time spent on homework increasing. The greatest change was the new opportunity now open to the new second years: Quidditch.

The trials for the teams were about a week away and everyone was excited about it. It was as if every head within the school was taken over by thoughts of new brooms, flying practises, the fast approaching trials and everything else related to Quidditch. If the students weren't planning on trying out for the teams, they were animatedly gossiping about potential new players and their skills. Even the teachers had been taken over by thoughts of Quidditch. Madam Hooch was as usual planning when the matches would be aswell as organizing when the different teams wanted to practice. The headmistress worried about the turnouts for the trials being too low or the most outcome of being too high. The heads of the houses eagerly awaited talented new players for their house's team. Professor Potter had volunteered munificently to oversee the trials with Madam Hooch. Many of the other teacher also talked of the sport: whether it was complaining about disruptions caused by the trials and practises or whether it was recalling memories of when they were in the house Quidditch teams themselves.

The Quidditch trials started on Monday with the trials for the Gryffindor team. Calista and Kevin after being wished good luck by Leo and Jenny made there way to the Quidditch pitch only slightly anxious. Neither of the twins was as interested in Quidditch as Jenny and Leo and neither cared as much as them about getting into the team; they were just trying out for the team for some fun and they didn't consider themselves as any good at Quidditch.

At the end of the Gryffindor trials a shock awaited them: they had made it into the team. Calista had been chosen as the keeper and Kevin as a chaser. The other two chasers were 5th year called Alex and a 4th year called Chloe. Alex had straight brown hair and soft green eyes; he had a tendency to whistle at random moments. Chloe had short brown hair and brown eyes and she was slim and fairly tall. The team captain and beater was Olivia, was the Gryffindor prefect. The other beater was Olivia's twin brother, James, who was also a Gryffindor prefect. James was also evidently metamorphic. The seeker was a 5th year called Petra; she had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and she was popular within her house due to her outgoing personality and being fashionable.

The following day it was the Ravenclaw trials. While Leo went anxiously, Jenny was confident that they'd both get through. And Jenny was proved to be correct: both of them had been chosen as beaters. Their team captain was Topaz, who was also a chaser and Ravenclaw prefect. The other two chasers were a girl called Das and a boy called Pierre. Das was wiry and had dull red hair. Pierre was French and had platinum blond hair. The keeper was a boy called Matthew; he had mousy brown hair and a stocky build. The seeker was a 3rd year called Lucinda; she wore glasses and was slender and had long curly brown hair.

On the third day it was the Slytherin trials. Melaina had become the Slytherin seeker and her boyfriend, Alexiel, was a beater. Alexiel was half American and half Japanese; he had intimidating dark red eyes with big pupils and his black hair was a cropped mop with an emo fringe. The other beater was a girl called Durga. She had short black hair and was quite powerfully built. The chasers were Accacia, Zac and Fiona. Accacia was in 2nd year; she was slim and curvy. She had blue-y grey eyes which were both unsettling and nice. Her hair was a combination of dark brown and black; it was long and straight with waves at the bottom and she had a side fringe. She was slowly becoming a close acquaintance of Melaina. Zac was quick and had blond hair. Fiona had gingery brown hair and enjoyed gossiping. Daniel had rich brown hair and a mischievous disposition.

Once all the trials were over, the now complete teams eagerly awaited the time when they would play against each other.

* * *

* * *


	7. Blooming Relationships

**Thanks for everyone who has continued waiting for an update on this story despite my lengthy hiatus. This chapter is going to be published as a birthday present for my friend and there are more to come soon. Please Read and Review. Every author needs encouragement.**

**Blooming Relationships**

When students arrived from there Christmas holidays, they were almost immediately met with the news a dreaded project which they had to do for Potions. Professor Malfoy, who was head of Slytherin, was not known for his kindness especially towards members of the houses other than his own. Therefore when he assigned the project to his second year class which consisted purely of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, he did not even give them the privilege of choosing there own partners. Instead he himself chose who each student would have to work with for the following two terms on the complex project. While doing this, he was careful to split up close friends. Fortunately, Jenny was paired with a fellow Ravenclaw called Astraia, who she got on reasonably well with. Leo was paired with a Ravenclaw chaser, Das. Calista was paired with another Ravenclaw chaser called Pierre while Kevin was paired with a shy Gryffindor called Ruby.

The project involved working on changing a chosen quality of a potion that was given to them by Professor Malfoy. Jenny and Astraia got the Antidote of the Love Potion, while Leo and Das got the Love Potion. Calista and Pierre got the Sleeping Draught. Kevin and Ruby got the Potion for Luck. Jenny and Astraia decided on removing the side effect of it sending the user immediately unconscious after they drank the potion, while Leo and Das decided to make the memory of what happened to the user during the effects of the potion last after its effects stop. Because both their potions were closely related to each other the two pairs decided to work together for the project.

At first when they were researching the two potions the worked the Ravenclaw common room. Then when they were making and testing the potions they worked in the Room of Requirements. Although Jenny and Leo didn't tell either of their partners that it was the Room of Requirements, they both guessed correctly as they were after all Ravenclaws. The two pairs were regularly joined by Calista and her partner, Pierre, and much less regularly by Kevin and Ruby.

Kevin and Ruby finished their project much sooner than the others- just after returning from the holidays that had marked the end of the first term. However they did not reveal this to anyone: Ruby didn't because she was shy and didn't see why she should and Kevin didn't because he decided to try and work out what was happening to the maps of the school that he had drawn without anyone finding out. First to test if they were being stolen, he cast a spell on them to stop them from getting lost. When they still kept going missing he was almost certain that someone was stealing them. Then he cast various spells to try and stop them from being stolen and to see who was stealing them.

While Kevin was working to expose her, Melaina was having a reasonably good time forgetting her home life by exploring the school at night and having immense power over her fellow Slytherins. While she realized that Kevin had sets traps to catch who was stealing the map, she was not worried as she could overcome his spells easily without even thinking. She also had to do the same Potions project but because Professor Malfoy had great preference for his house he paired the Slytherins with those they like to work with. Melaina had been paired with the only person other than her boyfriend who she saw as a friend, Acacia. While her boyfriend, Alexiel, was paired with someone they considered as a close acquaintance, Georgina, who was the younger sister of the Gryffindor prefects. Despite being related to two Gryffindor prefects, Georgina was a pure Slytherin and her relationship to the Gryffindor only brought them information about enemy territory. Acacia Accorsi on the other hand was said to be the daughter of the famous Sirius Black who was supposed to be a mass murderer. Melaina and Acacia found the task relatively easy as they had not only got a relatively easily modified potion, but also because Melaina had a real way with magic and Acacia was renowned for her cleverness.

Another two friends who had started to bond together was Astraia and Leo. They now not only worked together with their Potions project but also with various other subjects. They were seen together regularly and soon enough rumours started flying that they were going out. When trips to Hogsmeade were introduced in the summer term, these rumours were proved to be completely accurate. Due to the relationship blooming between Astraia and Leo, Jenny who had previously been inseparable from Leo was often found alone.

One evening when Kevin had finished casting more spells on his maps, he decided to take a trip to the Room of Requirement to see if he could find something helpful there was his problem which now seemed much greater than he initially anticipated. When he opened the door to the room he found Jenny, alone, sitting on a couch reading a book. Despite being a Ravenclaw this was quite uncharacteristic for Jenny, as she was generally too involved in explorations, pranks or some other kind of adventure and excitement to settle down. Kevin slowly approached her, worried that he would startle her. When he was close enough to her he gently touched her shoulder. Despite all his cares not to alarm her, she still jumped off the couch from shock.

"How did you get in here?" she asked when they had collected herself enough to speak.

"I just opened the door and found you in here," Kevin replied with a shrug, then deciding to comfort Jenny, he asks, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she exclaimed almost too quickly.

"You don't seem like you are," he stated in encouraging tone, then when Jenny did not answer he continued, "You miss Leo don't you."

"Why would I? He hasn't gone anywhere and we're still friends," Jenny oppose stubbornly.

"You might still be friends but you don't hang around together as much. I think you miss not being up to something or other with him." Kevin persisted "You can't stand not being around him. Why else would you be sitting here on your own reading?"

"I don't miss him that much: I like reading I've just never had the time before," Jenny rebuked before going on "I just miss the plans and pranks we got up to. That's all."

"See, you miss him," Kevin declared in a consoling voice, and then noticing the sadness in Jenny's face, he went on to say "I know what. How about you help me with something that breaks a few rules?"

"What?" Jenny asked her face lightening up and her head filling up with a million ideas and possibilities.

Kevin explained to her about how his maps kept going missing and how he had worked out that they were being stolen but didn't know who was doing it. When Jenny questioned him about why he hadn't said anything about this before, he explained how he didn't want to disappoint Calista. They then spent the rest of the evening planning what they could do. Jenny had a lot of fun doing this and found that it fun being involved in rule breaking plans again. She found that while Kevin was not as lively or as much of a prankster as Leo, he was friendly and his presence was warm, so when he asked her to Hogsmeade next Saturday she said yes.

The trip to Hogsmeade while it was relatively uneventful, it was quite pleasurable. At Hogsmeade Jenny and Kevin came across Leo and Astraia. They all went to the Three Broomsticks together. There Jenny had a lot of amusement. She discovered while Leo didn't spend as much as he did before with her, their relationship had not changed much. They still talked cheerfully and made jokes and references that no one else understood. Considerably cheered up Jenny went back to Hogwarts in the evening feeling much better than she had in a while.

* * *


	8. Just Friends

**Here's one of the chapters which I promised before. Hope you like it. Now you can look forward to the longest chapter that I have ever written in the next chapter that will come up. Please Read and Review.**

**Just Friends**

As the end of term neared, a familiar sadness took over the students once again. However knowledge that they would once again return lightened the weight of the thought of separation that hung over them like a dismal overcast cloud. Furthermore many of the students were determined to enjoy the last day they had together before they all parted their own ways for the summer.

Enjoying himself, to Leo meant adventure. When he felt life lacked a bit of fun, he would close his eyes and when he opened them there would be a strange radiance in them, a mischievous twinkle that could not be dulled by the floppy hair that hung in front of them. Usually when this happened Jenny would be right by him and when she noticed that look, her face would mirror the same expression. Then he would feel this potent desire to be up to something or other.

However when it happened the last few times, only Astraia was next to him and she didn't notice the difference in his or pay any attention to his urge to be up to something. She was great to talk to and laugh with, but he came to realize that she didn't know him the way Jenny knew him and he probably didn't know her the way he knew Jenny. This caused him to yearn for Jenny more and more. Although he still saw her everyday and chattered with her constantly, they had grown more distant since he had got his girlfriend and she her boyfriend.

"What wrong, Leo?" Astraia enquired with concern, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Nothing really," Leo responded abstractedly.

"Look, I've know you for a while now and I can see something's bothering you," Astraia went on resolute to uncover what was wrong with Leo.

"It's just that I …" Leo paused unsure whether he should tell Astraia his feelings.

"You miss Jenny, don't you?" Astraia finished for him in an understanding tone.

"Yeah, it's not that I don't like you or anything but the more time I spend with just you the more I miss her," Leo explained hesitantly not wanting to hurt Astraia's feelings.

"It's okay," Astraia comforted "I can't think of you as a boyfriend anyway. I see you more as a good friend than in that way."

"Really?" Leo questioned "I thought it was just me."

"By the way, I think you should tell Jenny how you feel about her," Astraia suggested as she left smiling gently.

Leo thought about what Astraia had just said and considered telling Jenny. He thought about it for a long while wondering if thing really would be easier if he told her that he like her as more than a friend. How would she react? Would she return his feeling? What if she didn't? These questions kept plaguing him, whenever he thought about telling Jenny his feelings. He didn't want to tell Jenny that he had more than platonic feeling for her, if she didn't feel the same way about him. He was unwilling to risk the friendship he had with her for the slim chance that they could have something else between them. After all to him the friendship he had with her was probably as powerful and as enjoyable as any other sort of relationship he could have with her. With that thought he decided to say nothing about his feelings to Jenny until he was sure that him revealing them to her would not do anything severe to their friendship.

Jenny looked towards Leo as she entered the Common Room. She noticed that he and Astraia weren't sitting together as they had now become accustomed to do. She also saw that he did not look very happy either. Concerned about what may have happened between Leo and Astraia, Jenny approached Leo single-mindedly decided to question him.

"Hi Leo," she uttered in an attempt to get his attention.

"Oh, hi Jenny," he replied vaguely.

"How are you?" she question "You don't seem dreadfully cheerful today"

"It's nothing," he denied immediately, then seeing the stubborn look in her eyes he went on to say a part of what had happened "It's just that me and Astraia broke up."

"Why? What happened?" Jenny exclaimed shocked since they had seemed relatively happy the last time that she had seen them together.

"Well, we decided that we didn't see each other as more than friends and so we decided it was better if we broke up," Leo explained firm that he was not going to say anything more to Jenny.

"Well how about we take a trip to the kitchens?" Jenny proposed trying to cheer a gloomy Leo.

Hearing these words, Leo's face lightened up at the thought of finally having some kind of escapade with Jenny. They both left for the kitchen intent on having fun and maybe also getting an idea for some sort of prank.

When Jenny got back from the kitchens with Leo, she decided to go and see Kevin. She needed to talk to him.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked Kevin timidly.

"Of course," Kevin responded and then seeing her expression he continued "Is it about Leo?"

"Yeah, it's just that he's broken up with Astraia. So I think I need to be there for him and just him," Jenny defended "Is not like we were ever… you know"

"I know what you mean," Kevin agreed "We were never really more than friends were we? We don't even have that much in common with each other any way."

"Thanks for understanding. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't like you are," Jenny declared.

"At any rate, I think you should tell Leo how you feel," Kevin suggested.

"I can't. It might wreck our friendship," Jenny answered with a sad smile as she turned to leave for her dormitory.

It was not just the short lived Gryffindor couples that were breaking up in exchange for friendship. The revered Slytherin couple was also drifting apart after having been together for over a year.

"Our relationship, is just not working," Melaina announced to Alexiel after having spent so many days contemplating the matter.

"I think so too," Alexiel uttered after a long moment of silence "After all neither of us ever expected it to work did we?"

"Yeah," Melaina murmur softly before saying in a louder tone with a small smile and a tiny glimmer of hope "We'll still be friends though, won't we?"

"Friends, acquaintances, allies… they all mean the same thing. We won't murder each other and we won't ignore each other either," Alexiel whispered so silently that Melaina almost didn't hear it.

Therefore many second year students ended the year single, whether they were single at the beginning of that year or not. After all they had all the time in the world to find someone. They'd still come back to the same school, they'd only be a year older and nothing big was going to happen when they return. Was it?

* * *


End file.
